


Thrown to the Demons

by lonelysector23



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bigotry, Getting Put In Your Place, Misogyny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelysector23/pseuds/lonelysector23
Summary: @kagetsukai and I were thinking about how the situation with Wardell and Lily  would have gone, and then the idea took a mind of its own :D Anyway, here’s Wardell learning a hard lesson in her Drops of Satina au.





	Thrown to the Demons

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Drops of Satina](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399140) by [Kagetsukai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagetsukai/pseuds/Kagetsukai). 



The Exalted Plains was just as awful as it had been during the last expedition. Sure, there weren’t any more undead walking around, but the combined scents of smoke and decay still hung heavy in the warm, stuffy air despite having incinerated all of the corpses in the ramparts months ago. The smell was just as strong as it had been back then, and showed no signs of dissipating anytime soon.

Lily swatted at a particularly insistent fly that was determined to prevent her from reading through a recent report from Master Wardell describing the progress of the construction of the Pont Agur bridge.

_...coming along splendidly. My engineering team is hard at work and will have the bridge repaired soon. In the meantime, I request the Inquisition soldiers to stop patrolling our work space. The lands where we are stationed are safe and my guards are more than capable to ensure ~~my~~ our safety. In addition, I request for…_

The list of ridiculous demands that followed appeared to be endless.

“What did he say _this_ time?”

Lily glanced over at Raphael with a frown and held out the report for him. “He wants our soldiers to stop patrolling the area surrounding the bridge.”

“Oh, that’s not suspicious at all,” he replied, as he quickly scanned through the parchment. His eyes narrowed the more he read. “He was already a pompous ass, and now it looks like he’s a sketchy bastard, too.”

Lily sighed as she joined Vivienne at the apothecary table to pack a few potions and crystals into her bag. She couldn’t say she was very surprised - Wardell had been a difficult person to deal with since the beginning and only grew to be more intolerable as time went on. At first, she had assumed his dismissive and bigoted nature had only been directed at her since she was openly denounced by the Chantry, but it wasn’t until Raphael had been angrily ranting about him in her quarters one afternoon that she realized just how far his unacceptable, misogynistic behavior had gone.

It turned out Wardell’s belittling and condescending nature was something the women engineers have had to endure since the moment he was hired back in Haven, and the moment Raphael had brought it to her attention, she had ordered Wardell off to the Exalted Plains and had chosen to keep close tabs on the frustrating man, along with the repairs she had ordered him to do.

Since then, she noticed his reports had said different variations of the same thing.

_...repairs are coming along well…_

_...it will be finished soon…_

_...I am making sure to get the best materials and supplies for construction…_

_...I am well aware this bridge is important for Lady Trevelyan to continue her little errands…_

Needless to say, Lily had gotten tired of his excuses and patronizing reassurances.

A trip to the Exalted Plains had been scheduled towards the end of the month to take care of a few remaining rifts, but what Wardell didn’t know was she had decided to pay him an early little visit to check on his ‘splendid’ progress.

Apparently, she had made the right call if his recent report was anything to go by. What he had requested only added uneasiness to the suspicion she already had - he was clearly trying to hide something if he didn’t want the Inquisition soldiers around.

“This is most concerning, my dear,” Vivienne commented as she secured a few mana potions to her belt. “This kind of behavior cannot be tolerated.”

Lily nodded in agreement. “I’m glad Raffy brought this to my attention. The first thing we need to do is to ensure the engineering team is alright.”

She finished packing her supplies and turned to ask Raphael for the report she had given him, only to find him with Sera and Cassandra a few yards away from the camp. They were hunched over, almost as if they were cautiously examining something on the ground.

Lily frowned as she walked over to them. “What’s going on?”

“There appears to be a…” Cassandra trailed off, disgust and confusion clearly written all over her face.

“A giant pile of shit, that’s what,” Sera replied as she peered down at the blob in front of them.

“With what looks like a banana nailed to a stick and wedged into it,” added Raphael, looking confused and a little distraught. “What the hell is the point of that?”

Sera straightened up and tapped a finger on her chin as her lips tugged into a slow, wide smile. “A worthy weapon made for whoever stumbles upon it, yeah?” She gave Raphael a light bump with her hips, causing him to panic as he fought to keep his balance.

“Sera!” he snapped.

Lily rolled her eyes at their bickering and guided them away from the unpleasant sight. “Let’s get a move on, shall we?”

“Inquisitor!”

They all quickly turned to find a scout sprinting towards them. He was red-faced and breathless, with sweat dripping down his face. His unnerved expression immediately made Lily tense.

She held out her hands, ready to try to hold him steady as he skidded to a stop in front of her. “What is it?”

“We’ve been secretly scouting the area around the Pont Agur bridge for the past two days despite Master Wardell’s request, Your Worship,” he breathed. “I’m afraid what we found isn’t good.”

Lily nodded, urging him to continue despite the sudden heavy feeling in her stomach.

He took a breath. “There were only a few of his guards stationed at the bridge, with no sign as to where the engineering team had gone. We waited through the whole night, but they never showed up. A few other scouts went to search for them and finally found them mining stone at the quarry.”

Lily’s entire body stiffened. _“What?”_

The scout looked back at her with an uneasy expression. “Some of them appeared to be injured and Master Wardell’s men made them continue to work, anyway. They wouldn’t allow them to rest.”

Lily tried to reign in the sudden flash of anger that sparked through her body, vaguely hearing a string of curses somewhere behind her. “Where is Wardell?”

“Near the bridge. He was speaking to some of his guards just before I left,” he replied. “There is something else you should know, Your Worship. Master Wardell has been visiting some estates not too far from here, and he’s been doing it quite often. We have reason to believe he has been neglecting his work as a result.”

Lily took a deep breath as she tried to calm herself down and gave a small nod. “Thank you for letting me know. Please send soldiers and healers to the quarry immediately and have them relieve Wardell’s men from their positions. We will arrive later to accompany everyone back to the main camp.”

The scout nodded in return and saluted. “Yes, Your Worship.”

* * *

Everyone was relatively silent as they all rode their horses as fast as they could to Pont Agur.

Lily wasn’t sure if it was the suffocating heat of the Exalted Plains or if it was her own anger that was causing her to feel a tad warmer than usual. All she knew was that Wardell had committed a serious transgression, and he was going to answer for it.

She eased her mare into a light trot as many destroyed and smoking buildings came into view.

Raphael pulled his horse up next to hers and wiped at his forehead. “What’s the plan, Lily?”

“I’m not sure, yet. This was _not_ something I had expected,” Lily sighed. “But what I _do_ know is that Wardell will not be able to excuse himself out of this.”

Raphael nodded in satisfaction. “I’m glad he’s finally getting what’s coming to him. I’ve heard too many awful things about this asshole.”

“From Hannah?” Lily asked, raising a brow. She smiled slightly when she saw his cheeks redden.

“Well, yes, but - ,” his flustered words were cut short as he narrowed his eyes towards something in the distance. “This has _got_ to be a fucking joke.”

Lily followed his gaze right to what was supposed to be the ‘fixed’ bridge. Planks of wood were stacked around the stone foundation while others were haphazardly strewn about, and she could barely make out what would have to be the laziest patch job in existence. Her gauntleted hands tightened around the reins when she noticed Wardell speaking with a few of his guards off to side, a goblet of wine in hand.

“How professional,” muttered Vivienne.

“This is a misdeed towards the Inquisition,” said Cassandra, anger clear in her voice. “He cannot get away with this.”

One of the guards startled when he noticed them approaching and muttered something to Wardell, who immediately stiffened and did a double-take upon seeing them.

Sera snorted when he nearly spilled his wine as he tried to set down his goblet on a nearby table.

“Lady Trevelyan,” he called as he walked over to them, any sense of surprise hidden by his usual arrogant expression. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

Lily dismounted her mare and caught Raphael rolling his eyes. She gave him a knowing look before turning to face the man who apparently couldn’t think of a reason as to why she would be paying him a visit. Any other time, Lily would have played along, but she was _not_ in the mood for his fake pleasantries.

“I gave you a job, Wardell. I think it’s pretty obvious why we are here,” she said, ignoring how his face hardened. “How are the repairs coming along?”

“That is _Master_ Wardell, Lady Trevelyan,” he said sternly.

Lily fought the urge to roll her eyes.

“And as I have said in my previous report from two days ago, we are making splendid progress.” He turned up his nose as he walked towards the bridge. “Follow me.”

If the ‘repairs’ had appeared shabby in the distance, they looked downright sloppy up close. Uneven, thin planks of wood were tied to wooden beams from one side of the bridge to the other with frayed rope and the whole thing seemed to shake slightly with the gentle current of the river below.

Everyone stared at the unstable wooden walkway in front of them in complete silence, the only sound being that of the moving water flowing underneath them.

Raphael swore quietly.

His voice snapped Lily out of her shock and she cleared her throat. “How much more work does this need?”

Wardell crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes. “It is almost complete.”

Lily nodded slowly. “So you’re telling me… that it took you a _month_ to build _this_? And it’s not even done?” She turned to face Wardell completely. “Are you _fucking_ kidding me?”

“Allow me to remind you, Lady Trevelyan, that the only one here with the title of ‘Master’ is _me_ ,” he scowled, taking a step forward. “And I demand to be respected as such.”

“A ‘Master’ wouldn’t have created something this shitty,” snapped Raphael, as he stepped closer to Lily.

Wardell jabbed a finger in his direction. “I’ll have you know, young man, that this is a bridge of excellent construction and - ”

“And it probably _was_ , darling,” said Vivienne, completely unimpressed. “Back before a piece of it collapsed into the river.”

Wardell’s nostrils flared. “None of your opinions are important. _I_ am the expert and _I_  say that this bridge is excellently made and almost completed!”

Cassandra scoffed in disgust.

Lily glared at him and took a step closer. “Tell me, Wardell - if you are almost done fixing this bridge, then why bother forcing the entire engineering team to mine stone from the quarry?”

Wardell gaped at her, looking like a fish out of water.

“While you’re at it, perhaps you could also explain to me how you managed to fix the massive stone bridge in Emprise du Lion within six weeks when you couldn’t even get a decent headstart on this short walkway within four.”

Sera cackled at Wardell’s pale complexion. “Let’s see ya try to get out of this one, ya uppity arse.”

“The conditions in Emprise du Lion were different - ”

“You little shit.”

Lily looked up at Raphael, who was glaring at Wardell with such an intensity that she was almost surprised the man didn’t combust into flames.

“You didn’t build that bridge,” Raphael continued. “You’ve been taking credit for someone else’s work.”

 _Of course_ , Lily realized. It was the only explanation that made sense -  the quality of work between the two bridges was vastly different and she knew then that Wardell’s lies went far back, possibly all the way back to when he was first hired in Haven.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if the work you’ve been stealing has been from Hannah all along,” snarled Raphael, as he took a small step forward.

Lily ignored Wardell’s sputtering as she placed her hand on Raphael’s arm. “What do you mean, Raffy?”

“All the crap she’s had to put up with - correcting most of his designs, and him dismissing her and being a complete ass whenever she tried to talk to him about it. All this time, she’s been taking care of his work while trying to take care of her own, too.”

“That is _ridiculous!_ ” snarled Wardell. “I do not need that little - ”

“Choose your next words _very_ carefully, Wardell.” Raphael’s voice was low and promised a world of hurt.

Wardell’s guards hurried over to his side upon seeing the commotion unfold, and Cassandra and Vivienne took a step forward as Sera began to twirl an arrow between her fingers.

Lily watched as the arrogant expression Wardell usually had morphed into one of panic. It was all she needed to see.

“Your days with the Inquisition have come to an end, Wardell. Don’t bother returning to Skyhold for your things - your men can take care of that. I don’t want you taking another month pretending to clear out your office.”

Wardell had the nerve to appear shocked before he narrowed his squinty eyes at her. “What exactly are you saying, Lady - ”

“You’re fired,” Lily snapped. “Was that easy enough for you to understand, or are you still confused?”

Wardell’s face twisted into an enraged expression. “You have no authority to do this! Commander Cullen is the only one who - ”

“My title of ‘Inquisitor’ says otherwise,” said Lily, keeping her voice firm. “And if you think Commander Cullen will come to your defense after everything you have done, you are sadly mistaken. He is - ”

“The man you spread your legs for?” he sneered. “It’s a shame he has stooped so low.”

Stunned silence settled upon them for a brief second before Lily sensed Cassandra, Vivienne and Sera stepping closer to her.

There was nothing but pure fury all over Raphael’s face and Lily gripped his arm when he tried to take a determined step forward, despite being almost overcome with the intense urge to singe the disgusting man in front of her with a fireball. Or better yet, having Raphael toss him into the river, right next to the sorry bridge he had claimed was of ‘excellent quality’.

Judging by the rage coming off of Raphael in silent waves, he wouldn’t be opposed to the idea, anyway.

Lily willed her face to remain neutral despite the slight warmth that seeped into her cheeks as she kept her gaze locked onto Wardell’s and tried to quell the anger that was dangerously close to boiling over.

“Congratulations, Wardell. You have just lost the patrol that was going to escort you out of these lands.” She turned to find Inquisition soldiers escorting the rest of his guards who had been at the quarry, occasionally giving one of them a shove when they wouldn’t move fast enough. One of his men appeared to have a bloody nose. “I do hope you were right about your men being more than capable of keeping you safe from the demons and rifts we have yet to defeat.”

Wardell’s face paled slightly.

“Or perhaps you can visit those nobles you have been spending so much time with?” Lily suggested, slightly raising a brow. “They’d probably be willing to lend you a few of their guards. Either way, I want you out of here within the next hour. Do _not_ let me catch you here again.”

She turned away from the pale faced, pathetic man and gently tugged Raphael along with her before making her way towards the Inquisition soldiers who had stopped some distance away.

“Inquisitor,” one of them saluted. “We have healers tending to the injured engineers and have soldiers stationed around the quarry as you requested.”

Lily nodded. “Thank you. Please make sure these people leave the area, and make sure they don’t get close to _any_ of our camps.”

“Yes, Inquisitor.”

* * *

“Can you _please_ just tell me why you didn’t let me get one punch in?”

Lily sighed at Raphael’s frustrated tone of voice as she stroked the side of her mare’s neck. “The man looked to be in his sixties. A single punch from _you_ would have probably killed him. Besides, I have some plans for him when we return to Skyhold.”

“Really?”

She almost laughed at his sudden hopeful expression. “Let’s just say I’ll be speaking with Josephine about having his title of ‘Master’ taken away.”

“That’ll work, I guess. Just as long as he doesn’t get to screw anyone else over,” he reasoned quietly.

Lily noticed how Raphael’s face softened slightly despite the anger that had been present since they had all left for the quarry where the engineering team was currently stationed at. It was obvious as to who he was referring to, even though he didn’t specify. “Thank you for telling me,” she said quietly. “No one should ever have to endure that kind of treatment.”

“I should be thanking _you_ \- you’ve taken a huge weight off of her shoulders,” he smiled at her before dismounting his horse. “I still want to punch him for what he said to you, though.”

Lily rolled her eyes as she dismounted her own mare. “Well, if it makes you feel any better, I still want to chuck a fireball at him.”

Raphael snorted as he walked alongside her towards the quarry entrance, where Vivienne, Cassandra, and Sera were already waiting.

Inquisition soldiers were handing out canteens of water and healers were tending to the injured. Thankfully, none of them appeared to have serious injuries. They all looked up when she walked closer, and the heavy feeling in her stomach grew heavier when she met their gaze.

This had been a massive failure on her part and she was going to do everything she could to make it right.

She stepped forward, and cleared her throat before speaking. “I am very sorry for not realizing what was happening sooner. It is inexcusable, but please know that Wardell is no longer with the Inquisition - he will not be bothering any of you anymore and I will see to it that he suffers the consequences for his abusive actions.” She paused briefly, considering her next words. “I already have someone else in mind to oversee the repair of the bridge, and she will be here as soon as she accepts the promotion.”

“And who exactly do you have in mind?” asked a young elven woman with a bandaged wrist. “We don’t want to have to deal with someone like that arrogant shem again.”

“Her name is Hannah,” Lily replied. “Do any of you know her?”

A small smile tugged at her lips when she saw a few faces brighten slightly. From what Raphael had said about her in the past, she seemed to be a hard-working and responsible woman with exceptional skill. Her work in Emprise du Lion only confirmed it.

Now, all that was left was to talk to her and hope she would agree to accept the newly opened position.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
